The rate of adrenochrome formation from epinephrine by dog lung microsomes and NADPH was increased 3-fold by doxorubicin and was completely blocked by superoxide dismutase. The rate of hydrogen peroxide formation by dog lung microsomes was increased 5-fold by the drug and was virtually obliterated by catalase or a nitrogen atmosphere.